Cloud computing is a model of Internet-based computing where on-demand access is provided to a shared pool of computing resources by cloud computing provider customers. Typically, each cloud computing provider customer may configure the particular cloud resources allocated to them within the cloud provider network. The particular cloud resources allocated to a computing provider customer may include cloud memory storage, and virtual machines. Various different cloud computing providers are commercially available including, for example, Amazon Web Services, Microsoft Azure, Google Compute Engine, and Terremark Cloud Computing.